


Hale Pleasure House

by Udunie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Breathplay, Corsetry, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “What would you like to do with him?” Alan asked, already flicking through the options in his head. “I could remove his voice box? Castrate him? Sew his eyes shut? That usually makes them more manageable.”The boy paled, eyes going round, making Alan shake his head. Silly thing. He had no idea what the slave expected, his owner was the founder of Hale Pleasure House, after all; a freak show and a brothel at the same time. Besides the regular whores of all genders, they had bearded ladies, slave men with cocks enchanted to be too large to get up but sensitive enough to bruise beautifully, they had women who had eight breasts, quadruple amputees to serve as fuck pillows… Talia had excellent taste in the kind of curiosities she wanted to display and rent out for sexual pleasure.There was nothing paying clients couldn’t get there.
Relationships: Alan Deaton/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 292





	Hale Pleasure House

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my Kintober fic for the 2nd of October. Sorry if you already read it yesterday, but I decided to post the fics separately in a collection instead of as chapters of a single work... ^^;;;;;;;
> 
> All my thanks to Emma <3

“This the one you have trouble with, Madame?” Alan asked Talia, giving a once-over to the lanky, pale human standing in front of him. 

“Yes, this is the little mutt. I’ve only had him for a few days and he's already tried to escape twice,” she said with an uncharacteristic huff of annoyance. Alan couldn’t recall ever seeing the head of the infamous Hale Pleasure House anything but pleasant and perfectly composed, so he imagined this particular slave must have been more than a handful. Not to mention how rare it was for her to actually bring a slave to him without an appointment.

The boy was gagged with his hands securely tied behind his back and still looked like he was ready for rebellion.

“What would you like to do with him?” Alan asked, already flicking through the options in his head. “I could remove his voice box? Castrate him? Sew his eyes shut? That usually makes them more manageable.”

The boy paled, eyes going round, making Alan shake his head. Silly thing. He had no idea what the slave expected, his owner was the founder of Hale Pleasure House, after all; a freak show and a brothel at the same time. Besides the regular whores of all genders, they had bearded ladies, slave men with cocks enchanted to be too large to get up but sensitive enough to bruise beautifully, they had women who had eight breasts, quadruple amputees to serve as fuck pillows… Talia had excellent taste in the kind of curiosities she wanted to display and rent out for sexual pleasure. 

There was _nothing_ paying clients couldn’t get there.

Talia grimaced. 

“I don’t know, he’s pretty, I might want to breed him later… I have a gorgeous little red-head to pair him with.”

Alan nodded his head in understanding. Slaves were not cheap, especially for an establishment like the Hale House, that required only the best.

He took another long look at the boy. He had beautiful skin and elegant limbs… It gave him an idea.

“What about corsetry?” he asked Talia. “I have a curse that would both enhance his look and help with his behavioral problems.”

“Oh?” the Madame asked, interest obviously caught. 

“I often recommend it for gentlemen of good standing with unruly daughters, but I could scale it up just for you, Madame Hale,” Alan offered, already looking through one of the many closets in the shop. He knew he had some garments somewhere…

“Ah! Here it is,” he said, finally finding the pretty, deep purple lingerie at the bottom of a chest. People usually came to him for modifications much more extreme than this. “Hold him still for a moment,” he asked, and Talia grabbed the boy by the shoulders while Alan put his hand over his forehead murmuring a short incantation. The slave went rigid, only his eyes swiping from side to side in panic.

“You may untie him, for the next twenty minutes he is nothing more than a living mannequin.”

Talia grinned at him gratefully, making quick work of the ropes.

“So how does this work?” she asked when she was done, stepping back.

Alan showed her the corset. It was actually made of two pieces; a normal and a smaller one.

“This goes on his torso,” he explained, wrapping it around the boy and starting to lace him in firmly. The corset might have looked frilly, but it was well structured, and even just like this, the boy’s shape was already more lovely. On the back, two leather straps connected the smaller corset.

“And this is a kind of posture collar,” Alan added, fitting it around the slaves neck and lacing it up too. It forced him to hold his head high and stiff. 

Talia put a hand on her hip, giving the boy a good look.

“Well, he is prettier, but I don’t see how this can help in the long run. He will be out of it, and out the window first chance he has.”

Alan chuckled, stopping beside her to admire his work.

“Oh, he won’t, don’t worry. First of all, the ties are enchanted, he can’t undo them. Only I can, or someone who can lift the magic.”

“Nice,” Talia said appreciatively. 

“And you don’t even know the best part yet. He is laced in nice and tight now, but I can put commands on the corsets to tighten further…” she waved her hand for him to continue. “For example. We can make the collar tighten whenever he speaks out of turn, and can have the corset squeeze him tighter every time he disobeys a direct order.

Talia’s face lit up before it fell again.

“As great as it sounds… I paid a bit too much for him to let him suffocate himself.”

Alan patted her arm.

“Don’t you worry, the corsets will loosen back a bit when he loses consciousness. It won’t kill him. But! The more he fights against your training, the more extremely shaped his body will become,” he said, smiling. 

Talia didn’t even take her eyes off the boy as she pulled her gold filled coin purse out.

“Deal.”

***

Alan didn’t know what to expect when he arrived at the Hale Pleasure House two months later. The invitation clearly said that it was not a business meeting, and while he did appreciate the curiosities they offered, he wasn’t a regular customer himself.

“Alan!” Talia greeted him in the door. She was dressed in a glorious gown, her sizeable cleavage almost spilling out the top. “So glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” he said, handing off his hat and coat to the servant girl by the entrance. “Though I do not know what made me deserve it.”

Talia hit him on the shoulder with her fan. 

“Don’t be like that! You need to have fun sometimes, and I’m so very grateful for your assistance,” she said, linking her arm into his and leading him deeper into the salon. The room was filled with armchairs and sofas, and of course, colorfully dressed whores of all sizes and shapes. 

It was early enough that there were not many customers around yet, but Alan could see the Mayor in the corner, suckling at the enhanced, beach-ball sized breasts of a whore while vigorously fistfucking her pussy. 

“I’m always glad to be of service,” Alan told her. It was true. Talia always paid well, and he did enjoy the challenge of making her ideas work. 

She hummed under her breath, snatching a glass of liquor from the tray of a boy going by, and handing it to him.

“Well, our last little project turned out to be a huge success, it’s only natural I would want to share the glory with you… Would you like to see how much he improved?”

Alan nodded his head, letting her lead him up the stairs. The Hale House was enormous and the upstairs was full of bedrooms where clients could have fun. She pulled him down the corridor to a door in the back that had a pink hourglass painted on it.

“He became his own little attraction,” Talia explained with a wink as she looked for the correct key on her belt. “We only let him out of his corsets once a day for a quick wash, and let’s just say all that hard work paid off.”

When the door finally opened, Alan almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The slave was standing timidly at the foot of the large bed filling most of the room. He was still wearing the luxurious purple corsets, and heavy make-up to complement it.

Alan had never seen such a tiny waist before.

“Amazing,” he said in awe, walking closer to palm the curve of the boy’s body. He put his hands on the slave's waist, and his fingers almost met at the back.

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away, he took another look at him. He was a bit slimmer than before - he imagined eating must not be easy for him anymore - and paler, his neck seemed longer too, though Alan imagined that was just an illusion. His hair also grew out a bit, and he had it done up with cute little ribbons and pins. 

“He is a beauty,” Alan told Talia, meaning every word. She laughed, hiding her mouth behind her fan.

“That he is, and extremely popular with gentlemen. Even his personality mellowed out after about the twentieth time he chocked himself into blacking out. I think soon we can display him without the corsets… Just imagine how he will look with a huge dildo distending his belly beneath that tiny waist. People will go crazy for him.”

Alan could imagine. In fact, he could feel himself stirring at the thought. Of course, it didn’t skip Talia’s notice - she was a Madame through and through.

“And it’s all thanks to you,” she said, smiling. “The least I can do is let you have a taste of him.”

Usually, Alan would have turned her down. He helped her create countless curiosities, and never asked for a joy ride with any of them, but now…

“Go on, I will leave you to it,” she said, taking his hesitation for the agreement that it really was. Before he could thank her, Talia was already out the door, leaving him alone with the boy. 

Alan opened his arms. Now that he decided that this was happening, he wanted to enjoy it.

“What are you waiting for? Undress me.”

The boy hurried to obey, eyes respectfully downcast as he freed Alan from his vest and shirt and undergarments. He was moving with a careful air, working around the restrictment of his movement with practice. When he was done, he stopped in front of Alan waiting for his next orders like a good slave should.

Alan stroked his cheek. 

“Tell me how grateful you are that I helped you reach your full potential,” he said with a little smirk. Just as he expected, for a fraction of a second he could see something rebellious flash in the boy’s eyes, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he immediately started chocking on the words he tried to say. 

Alan chuckled, and ran his hand down the boy’s side to his waist, feeling the boning move and constrict him for every second he failed to obey. The sound of his gasps as he tried to suck even a little air into his lungs made him harden fully.

It only took a moment for the boy to faint, but Alan caught him before he could collapse, laying him out on the bed and parting his legs to finger his ass. He was already wet an prepared like all good whores should be, and it was the easiest thing in the world to sink into him to the hilt.

He couldn’t wait to see his face when he woke with Alan’s cock inside him, and the sweet way he would tighten when Alan made him choke again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank: Bluebird_Rose, bluehair, Violetmaid and Xaos for commenting on this fic yesterday. You guys rock!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
